


Supernatural Fanarts!

by duosdeathscythe



Series: Supernatural Fanarts! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (by hell I WILL make that into a fic), Art, Dean Winchester The Comedian, Dean Winchester Watchmen, Dean Winchester with a prosthetic arm, Fan Art, Fanart, From a fan, John Winchester The Comedian, John Winchester Watchmen, Someone please do this, Starring Baby as the time machine, Starring Castiel as Doc, Starring Dean as Marty, Will be doing more, back to the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duosdeathscythe/pseuds/duosdeathscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drawings that will more than likely be included in my own fiction, whenever I get to actually get around to writing them. 8( Procrastination is the bane of any author, I tell you.</p>
<p>1. Dean with a prosthetic arm sitting in the rain under a tree.<br/>2. Back to the Future...Destiel style. I dunno about you guys, but I would totally take an Impala time machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my second fanwork period for Supernatural, the first also being artwork. I want to get more into this fandom, God knows I have a breeding farm of plot bunnies.  
> I have an idea on what I want to do with this pic, story-wise, but hell if any of you want to base a little something off of it, be my guest. For some reason the appeal of a beloved character recovering from such a big life change is...well, appealing.  
> Hope you guys like it!


	2. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon to a fanfic near you. A Back to the Future inspired, Supernatural fic starring Castiel as Doc Brown, Dean as Marty, and Baby as the time machine!  
> ...of course, it will be Destiel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write this fanfic. Someday.


	3. Dean Winchester As The Comedian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if John Winchester was The Comedian and, when he died, his eldest son took up the mantle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will kiss someone if they make this into a Destiel (bottom!Dean) fanfic. XD
> 
> ...totally does not look like Robin...but it barely looks like Jensen, so...
> 
> Done with a mechanical pencil in one of many sketchbooks, picture taken on my phone's camera.


End file.
